


The Best Summer Ever

by taecallsmenoona



Series: Hakuna Matata - It Means No Worries [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First Kiss, Fluff, I love SeongSang okay?, M/M, New Kid Seonghwa, Savage Jongho, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Love, Yeosang centric, Yeosang has rbf but he's really just fluffy, skater boy yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: The summer between their last year of high school and first year of college is going to be the best one yet for Yeosang and his friends.





	The Best Summer Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Happy Ateez comeback! This is heavily inspired by the Wave video and their fun at the skate park and grocery store. Actually, 2:58 of the video, Seonghwa jumps on Yeosang's back and that's all she wrote folks.
> 
> Enjoy and stream Wave and Illusion. :)

School had just ended for the year, meaning Yeosang and his rowdy bunch of friends had no actual obligations for three months before university started. To celebrate the first official day of  _ The Best Summer Ever™  _ (thanks to Wooyoung for that name), Hongjoong suggested they meet at the swimming pool turned skate park for a day of food, fun, and relaxation. Vibrating with excitement, Yeosang grabbed his longboard, his packed cooler and a blanket and headed off to meet his friends.

 

“The Pool” as they all called it, used to be just that - a pool. There was some ugliness where the city didn’t want to fund the upkeep anymore and it eventually closed down. It was a huge complex with multiple pools and areas, deep and shallow. It was such a popular hangout spot as a public pool that most of the teenagers couldn’t let it die. While the area was fenced off, it didn’t stop the locals from hopping the fence to hang out. Authorities tried to prevent this for a while, but eventually the fences were taken down and it became a type of skate park. Yeosang and his friends were some of the ones who helped with the fence removal as it was (and still is) one of their favorite spots to hang out during the summer.

 

Yeosang rolled up to the park and was greeted by a low whistle from Mingi. “Whew, look out guys, we got a hot rod with a new board coming through.” Everyone laughed at Mingi’s jest as Yeosang fondly rolled his eyes and gave him the finger. 

 

“Early birthday present or something.” Yeosang shrugged. He laid out his blanket and plopped down on it, grabbing a Pepsi from his cooler. As he screwed the top off of the bottle, Yeosang was hit with something hard. He looked down at the blanket next to him and saw a can of spray-on sunscreen laying there.

 

“Put it on. I know you didn’t bring any and you’re not getting ridiculously burnt again. That was stupid enough the first three times.” Hongjoong chided. Yeosang ducked his head and got to work spraying himself down with the sunscreen as Hongjoong watched him. 

 

“It wasn’t that bad.” Yeosang mumbled more to himself than anyone else. 

 

*****

 

The day passed by as they all do. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon and at this point, the seven boys would typically head to someone’s house for lunch. Today, the destination was Yunho’s house. The rambunxious group made their way to Yunho’s family home, walking in like it was their own. The seven boys have been friends since early childhood, all going to the same school and making friends in each other quickly. Mingi was getting stuff for sandwiches out of the fridge and Yunho was getting plates and napkins ready at the table. Yeosang looked out of the bay window in the dining room and saw a moving truck situated outside Yunho’s neighbor’s house. 

 

“Yunho, you’re getting new neighbors?” Yeosang asked nonchalantly. It was more of an observation than a question.

 

“Eh, I guess so. I don’t really pay attention, to be honest.” Yunho answered with a shrug.

 

“Oh, there’s a boy over there. He looks to be our age!” San adds from his new seat beside Yeosang, having joined in the window-watching when Yeosang pointed out the moving truck.

 

“Oh cool. Maybe one day we’ll ask him to hang out.” Yunho dismissed. 

 

Meanwhile, Yeosang had zoned out of the conversation when San pointed out the boy. He was blonde and had a pretty face. There was something mesmerizing about the stranger and Yeosang couldn’t look away. He wanted to know more about this new boy. He needed to know more about him.

 

*****

 

Two days later, the boys were back at The Pool. Yunho brought his boombox so they would have something to listen to other than the scraping of skateboard wheels against concrete. Hongjoong was laying on one of the leftover pool chairs reading his most recent library rental (“it’s really good, Sangie, you should read it too!”), while Yunho, San, and Wooyoung were having a dance-off to Lil Wayne’s  _ Uproar  _ and bursting into giggles at each other’s ridiculous dancing. Mingi and Jongho were showing Yeosang their board flips that they were trying to learn while Yeosang sat on the edge of the pool silently judging whenever they fell down.

 

“HEY!” Yunho suddenly yells, startling everyone. Following his gaze, Yeosang notices the target of Yunho’s screaming is none other than Mystery Neighbor Boy himself. The boy freezes in his tracks and turns his head shyly at the exclamation, seemingly attempting to make himself smaller. He points at himself as if questioning if Yunho was really talking to him. “Yeah you. Come over here!” Mystery Boy makes his way over but stops at a safe distance away from the blue haired boy (why Yunho decided to dye his hair blue, nobody knows, but it suits him well).

 

“I think you’re my new neighbor. Did you just move in?” Mystery Boy nods his head slightly, a small motion that almost everyone would have missed if they weren’t expecting an acknowledgement to Yunho’s question. “What’s your name?”

 

“Seonghwa.” The boy quietly answers. 

 

“Cool. I’m Yunho. That’s San and Wooyoung, or Thing 1 and 2 over there. Hongjoong is the nerd holding the book (that comment earned him a smack from the oldest). Mingi’s the other freakishly tall boy over there and the short, grumpy looking one is Jongho. The one who looks like he’s judging you is Yeosang. Plot twist, he probably is judging you.” Seonghwa nodded at each introduction, trying to commit the names to memory.

 

“Seonghwa, do you want to hang out with us?” Hongjoong asks the newcomer.

 

“Joong, he’s probably busy.” Mingi shrugs. “He looked like he was going somewhere.”

 

“Oh no, I wasn’t. I just needed out of the house. I’m tired of looking at boxes.” Seonghwa answers. “I don’t want to intrude.”

 

“No intrusion. We’re offering. Being new to a place is no fun and people can be mean.” Wooyoung says, inserting himself in between Yunho and Seonghwa, extending his hand out to shake. Seonghwa accepts his hand shyly and Yunho tries to suppress a giggle. 

 

“Hang out with us Hwa. It’ll be fun!” Yunho exclaims.

 

“Okay, thanks!” Seonghwa says gratefully, following Yunho to where everyone has dropped their stuff. Hongjoong has already pulled up an eighth chair for Seonghwa, who shrugs his cardigan off and drapes it over the back, claiming it as his own. The six boys who dropped what they were doing at the newcomer resumed their earlier activities, leaving Seonghwa to wander around, learning the lay of the land. 

 

Seonghwa finally finds himself sitting next to Yeosang at the edge of the pool, a comfortable distance separating the two.

 

“Seonghwa, right?” Yeosang asks timidly. Seonghwa nods. 

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t remember yours.”

 

“Yeosang. And I swear I’m not judging you. They’re all assholes. I’m not even sure why I’m friends with them.” Seonghwa laughs at that.

 

“They don’t seem that bad. San is an interesting fellow though.”

 

“Yeah he’s a lot by himself, but when you get Wooyoung going, they’re insufferable.” Yeosang deadpans, eliciting another giggle from Seonghwa. Yeosang feels his face heat up at the pretty sound. 

 

“YO SEONGHWA! DO YOU SKATE?” Jongho yells from deep inside the pool.

 

“I haven’t in years” was Seonghwa’s response.

 

“Grab the killjoy’s board and come skate with us.”

 

“Killjoy?” Seonghwa asks Yeosang.

 

“Me. I’m the killjoy.” Yeosang answers shooting a glare at the youngest. Seonghwa hums, contemplating his words.

 

“Do you mind? I haven’t found my board while unpacking and obviously I didn’t expect to really be here.” Seonghwa asks sheepishly.

 

“Knock yourself out. She’s all yours.” Yeosang says, gesturing at his board. Seonghwa grins and grabs the board, shuffling over to meet Mingi and Jongho at the other side of the pool. 

 

Yeosang is always watching. He often gets called out for his unamused demeanor and is often introduced as “the judgy one” by his friends. He watches San and Wooyoung get closer every day even though both of them swear there’s nothing going on between them. He watches his best friend Mingi pine over the girl one year younger than them but not gather the courage to talk to her. “I’m going to uni after the summer, Sang. I don’t want to tie her down if I can’t be there” he reasons. Right now he’s watching as a new boy weaves his way into their group with soft giggles and a smile that can light up the darkest sky. While he never thought anything was missing in his friend group, he feels like everything is now complete. 

 

*****

 

The eight boys have created a routine. Almost every day they would meet at either The Pool or Yunho’s house in the morning and decide what they would do for the day. More often than not, they were at The Pool, never growing tired of the scenery and each other’s company. Hongjoong always reads in his chair, San and Wooyoung are always found dancing, and Mingi and Jongho are always trying to outdo each other with their tricks. 

 

Today, Yeosang shows up late to the pool. His sister had a meltdown in the morning and Yeosang was the only one who could get her to relax. 

 

“Yeosang, finally!” Mingi shouts from his seated position in the pool. Nobody else really acknowledges him from what Yeosang gathered looking around. Glancing around, his eyes found Seonghwa’s, who was smiling at him like he held all of the stars in the sky. Yeosang shyly returned Seonghwa’s smile with a small wave and Seonghwa turned his attention back to the book he was reading. Yeosang blushed as he dropped into the pool, skating over to join Mingi and Jongho, hoping the two wouldn’t notice the change in color. 

 

“Why is your face all red, Sangie?” Jongho teases.

 

“Shut up it’s not.” Yeosang hisses back.

 

“Seriously are you okay? Nothing out of the ordinary happened until Seong-  _ oh. _ ” Mingi cuts himself off, looking at Yeosang.

 

“‘ _ Oh’  _ nothing, Song Mingi. There is nothing to ‘ _ oh’  _ at.” Mingi shoots a glance at Jongho and sends a smirk to Yeosang.

 

“Does our cute Sangie like Seonghwa?” Jongho coos at Yeosang.

 

“Please stop.” Yeosang deadpans. 

 

“OH MY GOD HE DOES!” Mingi not-so-helpfully supplies.

 

“Keep your fucking voice down Mingi I swear to God I will cut your dick off and you really won’t be able to get Ashley to date you then.” Yeosang threatens. Mingi’s face pales, but it does the job at shutting him up. Jongho opens his mouth but quickly shuts it when he sees the glare that Yeosang is throwing his way. Yeosang huffs and skates away from the two, determining that he didn’t want to skateboard anymore today. He takes his usual spot on the edge of the pool with his feet dangling in.

 

“Hey, Sang! Where were you this morning?” Seonghwa asks as he sits down next to Yeosang, thighs touching. 

 

“Oh, my sister had a breakdown and my parents couldn’t get her to calm down so I had to.”

 

“Cute.” Seonghwa smiles at him.

 

“It was something.” Yeosang mumbles, willing his cheeks not to turn red while trying to will Seonghwa not to look at him in that moment. 

 

“You’re a sweet brother for doing that.”

 

“Yeah well it’s not like I had a choice. She literally wouldn’t calm down.”

 

“You did have a choice, Yeosangie.” Seonghwa says as he bumps his shoulder into Yeosang’s with a giggle. 

 

“I guess.” Yeosang shrugs. He looks anywhere but at Seonghwa. He makes the mistake of meeting Jongho’s gaze, who is currently shooting knowing looks at Yeosang. He shoots his best ‘I’ll kill you’ glare to Jongho and stands up, not wanting to put himself through this.

 

“Where are you going, Yeosang?” Hongjoong calls.

 

“I’m gonna head down to the store. I need a snack,” Yeosang answers. “Anyone want anything?”

 

San, Wooyoung, Mingi, Jongho and Yunho all shout their orders at Yeosang, who is in turn hoping he can remember everything. Hongjoong gives him money and an apologetic smile.

 

“Yeosang do you want me to go with you?” Seonghwa offers

 

“Nah, you don’t have to.” Yeosang waves at him.

 

“I know. I want to, plus it’s going to be hard for you to carry everything back by yourself.” Seonghwa reasons.

 

“Okay, sure.” Yeosang relents. 

 

The two walk side by side to the store and luckily what Yeosang forgets, Seonghwa remembers. They fall into conversation easily on the short walk to and from the store. As much as Yeosang wanted to get away, he was glad for Seonghwa’s company. He’s not entirely sure what he’s feeling for the other boy, but he’s sure that he wants to feel more of it. Seonghwa is like a breath of fresh air and a breath-taking eye-opening experience all in one. Yeosang has never experienced the feeling of euphoria with a lover, but he knows Seonghwa makes his heart beat just a little bit faster and that his breath catches in his throat when the older boy smiles wide at him. 

 

  
*****

 

Once a week, Seonghwa and Yeosang make it a point to make a convenience store run together. The other six boys are too lazy to go and Yeosang likes the time he gets Seonghwa all to himself. One day, Seonghwa turns before he’s supposed to and takes a confused Yeosang with him.

 

“Where are we going, Hwa?” Yeosang questions.

 

“Taking a detour. I found this place the other day. Trust me.” Seonghwa explains with an excited gleam in his eye. Yeosang nods in agreement, a silent urge forward sent toward Seonghwa.

 

Seonghwa leads them to a small amphitheater that Yeosang never knew existed. Seonghwa goes about four rows from the stage and makes his way to the middle of said row before sitting down, patting the concrete seat next to him. Yeosang sits down next to him and Seonghwa rests his head on Yeosang’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m glad I met you guys.” Seonghwa whispers.

 

“Why?” Yeosang asks. Seonghwa’s confession was surprising to him.

 

“You’re all so fun and you’re loyal. I don’t know. It’s hard to explain, but I feel like I  _ belong _ .” Seonghwa says quietly, putting emphasis on the sense of belonging he feels. 

 

“I like having you here.” Yeosang says, trying to hide the blush that’s creeping up to his cheeks.

 

“You do?” Seonghwa looks up at him, meeting his gaze.

 

“Yeah, I mean, we all do. You fit in with us so well. You know how to handle our crazy.” Yeosang quickly says, hoping Seonghwa can’t hear the panic in his voice from his feelings almost being exposed.

 

“I like being with you too, Yeosang.” Seonghwa whispers. Suddenly Yeosang is very aware at how close his face is to Seonghwa’s. The gap between them is maybe an inch, tops, and Yeosang can feel Seonghwa’s breath hot on his lips.

 

“Please kiss me Yeosang” Seonghwa pleads after a charged moment, barely audible. That’s all it takes for Yeosang to close the gap between them. The angle makes it awkward, but as far as Yeosang is concerned, it’s the best first kiss. It’s very  _ them.  _

 

Seonghwa is the one to break the kiss, but only for a moment as he pulls both of them to a stand. He presses his body flush against Yeosang’s and leans down slightly to slot their lips back together. It was slow and deliberate, as if Seonghwa had planned for this. They held each other like their lives depended on the touch of the other. Seonghwa’s hands moved to cup Yeosang’s jaw and Yeosang wrapped both of his hands around Seonghwa’s waist, cupping the older’s lower back, bringing their bodies impossibly closer. The kiss itself put professional actors to shame, as far as Yeosang was concerned. Movies didn’t do this kind of first kiss justice and exploding fireworks were an understatement. Yeosang felt like every single nerve ending was aflame as Seonghwa’s lips moved against his. They were soft and luscious as he’d imagined and Yeosang couldn’t have dreamed of a better first kiss with a boy he’d grown so fond of so quickly.

 

Yeosang is the one to break the kiss this time and presses his forehead against Seonghwa’s. Both boys are breathing heavily and Yeosang’s mind is racing at a pace of two million miles a minute.  _ What does this mean? What does this make them? Will it happen again?  _ These are just some of the questions racing through Yeosang’s mind.

 

“Get out of your own head, Yeosang. I like you.” Seonghwa giggles. How was this Mystery Boy who came into his life two months ago already so proficient in how Yeosang’s mind works?

 

“You’re amazing, Hwa.” Yeosang breathes. The admission elicits a giggle from Seonghwa and he shoves his face into the crook of Yeosang’s neck shyly. Somehow, Yeosang felt validated in his feelings, like they weren’t one-sided anymore. He didn’t need to know for how long Seonghwa liked him. At this point, the only thing that mattered was that he had this amazing boy who fit perfectly in his arms and he never wanted to let go.

 

“Sangie, I don’t want to go, but at some point our friend are going to wonder where we’ve gone.” Seonghwa mumbles in his neck.

 

“Mmmmmm don’t care.” Yeosang whispers in Seonghwa’s ear, making the older shiver in his embrace. 

 

“You will when Jongho and Mingi won’t stop making fun of you again. Let’s go.” Seonghwa urged.

 

“Wait, you heard that?” Yeosang pulls away and Seonghwa notices how red his face has gotten as he remembered the day Jongho and Mingi found out about his crush.

 

“Yes. They’re loud.” Seonghwa says as he squishes Yeosang’s cheeks between his palms, pressing a kiss to his nose, making Yeosang blush. 

 

“I need new friends.”

 

“Hey now, they love you. You would have done the same.” Yeosang shrugs at this.

 

*****

 

“Where are our snacks?” Wooyoung yells when Yeosang and Seonghwa return empty handed.

 

“Sorry guys, we got distracted.” An awkward pause falls over the group after Seonghwa’s comment.

 

“EW YEOSANG GROSS!” “GET IT YEOSANG!” Mingi and Jongho yell at the same time once they put everything together. The others are slowly piecing things together and confused glances are exchanged. To clear the confusion, Yeosang pulls Seonghwa close to his side and presses their lips together, earning a squeak from the eldest. They faintly hear their six friends cheering and cooing but all is drowned out as they focus on each other.

 

This truly was the best summer ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally I listened to Episode 3 on repeat while writing this entire thing. I hope you enjoy my brain. I really needed to get this out of my head because the cute was going to haunt my dreams.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I keep seeing cute clips from promos inspiring me to write more. Tell me if you want to see something in particular :) I have a cute OT8 friendship Hongjoong-centered fluff fic working itself out in my head. I love this verse so much :'D
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @taecallsmenoona


End file.
